Treasure Planet: The Last Seed
by BadPHAT'08
Summary: A stunning fan sequel to Disney's Treasure Planet. Jim Hawkins is home to visit his Mother when he makes the discovery of something that will change his life. Although unsure about taking on the task, it soon becomes an adventure he will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Treasure Planet: The Last Seed**

**Chapter One**

A dash of blue painted a streak in the darkest corner of the sky. James Pleiades Hawkins watched intently through his telescope in the newly constructed observatory in the top of the Benbow. What joy he found in watching the galaxies, not to mention, being up there with them, and sailing in them. It was such a great freedom compared to solar surfing. Now being something in his blood, he couldn't leave it alone; he couldn't get enough of traveling from planet to planet. Although, he'd most likely not admit to the fact that it had become an empty addiction. The occasional map or treasure that he'd find was, of course, a thrill and rush through the veins. But, it seemed in the pages of his life that there was a part gone unwritten, a page or two skipped. But, so is life, it goes on. It had been a year and two months since he was given the privilege of becoming a cadet, he was happy to be able to visit with his Mother at the Inn for awhile away from missions and that sort of thing. As usual, he was totally submersed in one of his current finds. Pulling his attention away from the telescope for a moment, Jim looked over the ever-puzzling riddle.

"_For those you love and hold so dear_," He read the almost antique looking piece of paper, "_In this Utopia, I shall hold the spear_." The calligraphy was written out in red ink, "Corin's spear." He pondered aloud, brushing his finger under his nose, quickly reading over the poetic hint twice more, "Utopia…" He mumbled, looking away for a moment.

"Utopia…" The little floating, pink blob next to his head echoed quickly, with its munchkin imitation of Jim's voice.

"What does it mean, Morph?" Jim distracted himself for a moment, "What does it mean?"

Morph shrugged in his adorable fashion, looking from Jim back to the paper. A slight thud was heard just outside. Being well into the evening, no one else was up. Jim briskly walked out of his room, tossing on a jacket.

"Jim?" A woman's voice said behind him.

"Sorry Mom, it's important, I've gotta go!" He said quickly, half out the door.

"You and I have to take inventory tonight, you promised." She reminded him.

He flung his head back, "Oh right! I'll be back in a while."

"Alright." She smiled, proud of her boy, "I'll be waiting."

Morph followed closely behind as Jim rushed into the large scrap metal field to find whatever it was he thought he was looking for. Yes! There it sat, slightly lodged into the moist ground. It was in somewhat 

of a starburst shape, it looked weighty and it was several inches taller than him. Placing his finger on it, he flinched, it was very cold to the touch. However, the contents contained within it weren't very visible, it was frosted within. There was only a shadow of something that lay inside.

"What are you?" He said, sort-of leaning on the object.

Rubbing his palms together, stretching his arms out, he readied to really give this big heavy-looking crystal the best he's got to get it out of the ground. Straining his muscles, he pulled up and the blue object went flying, it was lighter than he'd calculated after all. Falling on his back, he gave a currently laughing Morph an irritated glare.

"A little help would be nice, you know." He said, getting back on his feet. Jim picked up the feathery item and took it back to the Inn.

Jim sat the blue crystal against one of his walls, he was going to study and observe it for a few days.

"Jim?" Sarah, his mother, entered the room.

Smacking his hand to his forehead, he ran his hand through his hair and down to the ponytail he'd let grow back out, "I'm sorry Mom! I forgot! Inventory."

Although feeling a little put off, Sarah smiled at her boy, "It's okay, we'll just do it tomorrow." She patted his shoulder and cheek, "It's just good to have you with me." She looked over at the crystal, "What's that?"

"I found it." He replied, taking a pride in himself, "Delbert is going to be so jealous!"

Sarah laughed at first, "Well, don't worry yourself over all of these 'findings.'" She said, a stressed look overcame her briefly, "Honey, you need to take a break."

"Mom, stop it. Don't worry about me so much." If one thing was certain, Jim did not like it when people worried about him. Even if he appreciated their concern, being worried for Jim was, in effect, not a good idea. Especially if he was agitated.

The more than concerned Mother placed a hand back on her son's cheek, "James, it's not you, it's me. You know, I won't be around forever."

"Geez Mom!!" Jim said, uncomfortable with the idea, "Don't start talking like that!"

"I'm sorry. It's just…" She sighed during the pause, "I want to see you happy and… you know… settled down."

"What?" He wasn't sure of where she was going with this.

"I'd at least like to see my grandchildren." She finally confessed.

"Mom…" The annoyance was evident in his voice. So that was where she wanted to take it.

"Well, at least think about it, okay?" She added, knowing he was considering otherwise, "Jim, there are a lot of girls out there, but the right one doesn't just fall out of the sky. If you don't at least try to look now, you may not find someone. And that scares me, the thought of you having to live life alone truly scares me."

"Okay Mom…" His soft spot showed, "I'll think about it. I can't guarantee it'll work, but, okay."

Of course, despite the fact that marriage and a family was less than the last thing he wanted to think about, he'd possibly do it, even if it was just for his Mother's sake. But then his mind would flip back to thinking he'd make a horrible father, and an even worse husband as he recalled how his own parent had treated him. The same blood ran through his veins, what if he wound up just as pathetic as his own Dad? Luckily for him, he didn't dream about the subject that night.

Unfortunately, the next day, when he and his Mother went into town, everywhere they went it seemed everybody had somebody. Whenever the subject is prevalent in the mind, that's usually how it is. Jim felt like such a loner. Girls never really noticed him, let alone wanted to talk to him, then again, he had no interest in talking to them. In fact, he couldn't recall a time when a girl he may have thought was somewhat attractive gave him the time of day. So, he spent his time pining away about the projects that lay in his very room, up in the observatory. In his daydream, he didn't realize that he'd bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." He said, glancing at the tan girl.

"No worries!" She seemed quite gleeful, "Are you lost?"

"No." He replied, then, his Mother's request rang in his mind, and the girl wasn't all that bad looking. Jim opened his mouth to say something, then the girl smiled, grabbing the arm of her alien boyfriend and said, "Okay then!" Her boyfriend gave Jim quite the unappreciative glare. With a sigh, Jim sank back into daydreams once more. Finally, his Mother was finished and they could head back to the Inn.

As soon as they got there, Sarah reminded her boy, "Tonight, inventory."

"Yeah, I remember. I'll be in the observatory!" He went back into his room, beaming with excitement. Morph tried to joke around with him, but, Jim was lost in his world. It became late in the evening again.

"Jim!! Are you coming?" His Mother shouted.

Jim looked over at Morph, "Tell her I'll be down in a few." Morph saluted him and headed out the door.

A few minutes more passed by, "Okay, I've had enough." Jim said, pushing his work aside. He got up and took one last glance at the now room temperature crystal. Making a sound of curiosity, he turned to exit the room, placing his hand on the door knob. He halted at the sound of cracking glass. He looked over his shoulder to find that his new and cherished blue crystal was breaking.

"No no no!" He hurried to go to it. At that, the top front of the crystal shattered.

"Jim!" He heard his Mother in the background.

"Be right down!" Jim called without taking his eyes off the half broken crystal. Slowly, with caution he moved towards the accident, the icy frost met with the normal temperature, steam-like clouds rolled out of the crystal. When, finally, what seemed to be a head peeked out from the crystal. As the steam dispersed, he was able to make out exactly what the unknown was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

From what Jim could see, it was a very beautiful girl, extremely if possible. Her silky straight hair was so light a shade of blond that it looked simply heavenly in contrast to her big, round eyes that were such a dark shade of cinnamon brown, they neared black. He observed her face from the side, glancing around the room. Her hair was cut at blunt ends, along with her bangs, also blunt, and a part over her left eye. Her fair skin looked absolutely untouched. She was nothing like he'd ever seen. Briefly he checked his own appearance in the mirror, making sure he was presentable. Jim adjusted his collar and ran his fingers through his own hair as he saw fit. Eyes finally noticing him, her pouty pink lips went into a smile.

"Hi." She said softly.

Jim made his way over to the doll of a girl, leaning on the wall. In his best voice of confidence and coolness, he said, "Hey." A smile creeping its way across his face. The situation was too perfect, she was beautiful and talking to him.

Almost seeming fascinated with him, she replied, her voice ever-gentle, "My name is Luna. What's yours?"

Although Luna didn't notice the now rather large and crooked smile on his face, he ran his fingers through his hair, replying, "The name's Jim. Jim Hawkins."

"Where am I?" Luna now stepped out of the blue crystal she was encased in. Her hair hung to her hips. She was shorter than him and very small built. And, "Y-y-you're…" Jim quickly turned his head, a hand covering his big blue eyes and half of his red cheeks, he went rapidly from peeking through the crack between his index and middle finger to looking away. A thick frost covered her body from the chest down, but that was a lame substitute for clothes.

"Is it that difficult for you to look at such a strange creature like me?" She asked.

Jim felt his cheeks start to sting with red, "N-no! Actually, you're making it hard to look away!" He started talking fast, " Wait no! That's not what I meant!" He turned his back to her totally, talking to himself, "I don't know what I meant…" Stumbling over words, it was obvious Jim never attempted to even make conversation with a girl up until that point. And, boy, was he having a time with it. Sure, he could be in high pressure situations with all odds against his winning, even put himself in near-death solar surfing stunts, but, give him a pretty girl and he is scared out of his mind. A thump sounded behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to find that she'd passed out.

"JIM!!" His Mother was now frustrated and walking to his room.

"Oh man…" He said to himself. Although, Jim likely would've enjoyed staring at her for awhile, he had no time to lose, he had to find a place to put her, and fast. He shuffled around his room searching.

"He had better have a good reason, Morph…" Sarah said, turning the door knob to his room, "For not coming down right away."

In almost an instant, the door whipped open, Morph floated over to Jim of whom was standing next to his bed and quickly flipped covers over Luna's face.

"James," His Mother's voice got a certain tone in it, "What are you doing?" Morph curiously gawked at him.

He turned, backing up against the bed, trying to cover over the obvious, "Nothing, Mom, nothing!"

In one swift motion, Sarah shoved Jim out of the way and flipped the blanket back, gasping and flipping them back over Luna, "James P. Hawkins! What is she doing in **your** bed?! And like that?!"

"Mom! I don't know!!" He shouted, unable to explain things clearly, "She was just here and, and she came outta THAT!!" He pointed to the broken crystal.

His Mother raised her eyebrow, to test his countenance.

"I'm serious!" He said in return.

"Okay, I'll believe you. The least you could've done was get her a –" Jim handed his Mother a shirt before she could finish the sentence.

She then moved the covers back from Luna's fair face, "What's her name?"

"Luna." Jim replied.

"Pretty girl." She complimented.

Jim leaned in, sort of helping his Mother grab the blanket off, his eyes wanting to continue where they left off, "Yeah…"

Then, Sarah gripped the blanket tightly, "No." She pointed her finger inches from his face towards the door, "Out."

Jim sighed, "Fine."

"Follow him." Sarah instructed Morph. Morph nodded sweetly and did as she said.

"Man Morph, there's a girl in my room with nothing but her hair on and Mom makes sure I don't get to see a thing. Figures." He looked over at Morph who mocked Sarah's scolding Jim, "All I wanted to do was look."

"Jim! She's awake!" Sarah called her son.

Jim was a little anxious as to how the girl was going to react to him after that fiasco. He looked at her, entering his room. She stood in a light blue robe next to his Mother, that was much too big on her.

"I thought a robe would be more appropriate than one of your old shirts." Sarah explained.

Luna smiled, but shyly this time, "Hello again, Jim… I apologize for what happened. I wasn't in my right mind. That's usually what happens after such a long ride in a crystal pod." She looked over at Sarah, "Oh! Forgive me. I have not introduced myself properly. My name is Luna Blackstar. I am glad to meet you Mrs. Hawkins."

"Thank you." Sarah said, "But, it's Ms."

Luna's face dropped at that, "You mean, your husband he, died?"

"No no… he left." Sarah explained.

"Left?" It didn't seem to register with Luna.

"Yeah," Jim cut in, "It's just Mom and I, no Dad. He left us a long time ago."

"I am so sorry to hear that." She said, a great sadness setting in.

"Well, don't think on it too much, we're glad you're okay." Sarah changed the subject, "So, where are you from?"

"Planet Utopia." Luna replied.

"Corin's spear!!" Jim shouted loudly, "Uh, sorry… " His face began to flare again, realizing that he'd been so open in front of this girl, this beautiful girl he hardly knew, "I didn't mean to…"

"It is alright." Luna said, "If you would be so kind to take me back to my home, I could show you where the spear is."

"YES!!" Jim was horribly enthralled, "I'll get my crew together tomorrow then we can leave." Then, something hit him again for a third time, "Oh man, Mom! Inventory."

"Again, I am sorry for being such an inconvenience." Luna said.

Sarah shrugged it off, "You know what, I don't even know why I do inventory in advance. I think that'll be a habit that I get rid of tonight."

With that said, there was a knock at the door. Delbert and Amelia had decided to come that evening for a visit.

"Where are the kids?" Sarah asked.

"Being babysat." Amelia was not amused with the idea of it, "We can't stay long, but, Delbert insisted we stop by."

"Who is that young girl?" Delbert asked, stepping in, "Is she with James?"

Jim's face was becoming like a neon sign, flashing red on and off.

"Sort-of." Sarah explained, "She came in a crystal that fell from the sky, actually. Jim found it yesterday."

"I am Luna Blackstar." She said, nodding her head to them. Jim hadn't noticed it until then that Luna had a very formal way of speaking. He certainly didn't mind it. In all honesty it made her that much more elegant.

"Nice to meet you, Luna." Amelia said.

"Likewise." Delbert added, "I'm jealous, Jim. I've been looking for Utopian facts, and here you've stumbled upon one of the greatest discoveries to support my theory!" Delbert pushed his way in, completely looking Luna over to make sure she was real. Amelia gave him a look that he'd better stop, which caused him to yield in his amusment.

Amelia came in and had a seat. The three girls sat down in a group and Delbert made his way over to Jim shortly after making mental notes on Luna's existence.

"So, found yourself a Utopian girl, have you?" He started off the conversation. Jim was getting tired of the, in his mind, cruel puns.

"No, I'm taking her home tomorrow." Jim said, "She can show me where the spear of Corin is."

Delbert wasn't one to mince words, especially to Jim, so, he called out exactly what he saw, "You're going to get attached to her."

"What?!" Jim raised his voice, causing the three ladies to look over at the two of them. Jim's cheeks and nose stained red again. And if his face literally was a neon sign right now, it would probably say "slap me" for having yelled in front of, well, all of them… but mainly Luna. Calming his voice, he continued, "I am not."

"Oh yes you are." Delbert pressed the issue, "You'll see."

"No you'll see." Jim said, "I'm in it for the spear. She just so happens to be…" He glanced at her, "A very p-pre…" He couldn't say it, "Pleasant girl."

Delbert shrugged, but still thought otherwise, observing Jim as he'd watch Luna fiddle with the hem of her garment.

Amelia pointed out, "You really should get her something to wear."

"Well I –" Sarah began.

"It is alright." Luna said, "She gave me what she could, it would be wrong to ask for anything else."

"I know, go and get her a dress or something tomorrow, before you depart." Amelia said, rising up from her chair, "It's time for us to go. It's been a wonderful visit Sarah."

"Very well," Delbert said, following his wife, "Nice having that little chat with you, James."

"Yeah." Jim rolled his eyes, but to his own fault he did so only to glance at Luna again, which only frustrated him. He only remembered what Delbert said, "You're going to get attached to her."

"Is there something wrong, Jim?" Luna asked, curiously.

"N-no! Not at all. Absolutely not." He huffed heavily at his own reaction, he'd just said no three times. Morph turned into two big pretty eyes after Luna walked away, blinking annoyingly at Jim.

"Stop it." He said, growing all the more weary with it. This was going to be one interesting adventure. A girl he had issues talking to, and the search for yet another planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Although that night was interesting, the morning that followed proved to be even more interesting.

"Jim." Sarah whispered to him in the hallway, "I want you to take this and go find Luna a dress before you go to the spaceport, okay?"

"Why me? Why don't you do it?" Jim said, dreading the thought, "I don't want to look at girl's clothes."

"Because, I'm not leaving you here alone with her, Jim." Sarah said, "And she isn't leaving out of this house without something appropriate to wear."

Jim was able to prevent himself from turning red, "Fine." He snatched the money out of her hand, "I'll be back."

Sarah grinned to herself, this was good for her son. It was something she wanted him to get used to.

Luna came in a tired fashion out of the room that was given her for the night.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Sarah said to her, she was fond of Luna's modest attitude.

"Good morning." She replied with a yawn to follow.

"Here, I made this for you." Sarah handed her a cup of tea, "It's hot."

"Thank you." Luna said, blowing and sipping on it. Sarah observed a necklace that Luna was wearing. It was very fragile in appearance. Two almost transparent pieces of glass intertwined together on a very thin chain of silver. Sarah decided to keep it as just an observance, however.

"So, tell me about yourself." Sarah said, breaking the ice, "About your family."

"Well," Luna began, "I don't really have family. My Mother died when I was just a child. It made my Father so upset. He became…" A stone wall was building up, "… Emotionally unavailable to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Luna." Sarah had a look of concern on her face, "How did you wind up in that crystal?"

"Well," Luna answered, "It wasn't long after my Mother had gone, that my Father followed her as well."

"Both of your parents died? That's awful." Sarah was not only feeling sympathetic for her, but was forming a bond with her, she very much liked Luna. Although upset by the things she was saying, she was being honest, brutally so.

"At least neither of them purposely left me when I was young." She said, openly comparing herself to Sarah and Jim's situation, she continued to explain, "So, I was sent to live with my Grandparents. They were both very old. My Grandmother, she also passed away two weeks after I moved in with them. My 

Grandfather was, just like my own Father had been, emotionally unavailable for me." The stone wall began to set in her eyes, "But, I couldn't blame either of them. How could I?" She made eye contact briefly, "They both had lost their wives, the very dearest possession they had…"

"Luna, don't discount yourself." Sarah said, "I'm sure that they…" Sarah realized what she was saying was making Luna tear, she was hiding behind the cup of tea.

" Well… um…." Luna came out from hiding behind her mug, and continued, "One day, my Grandfather grabbed my hand, he took me to a cave with many blue crystals like the one I came in and sealed me in one, telling me that I needed to leave. Never explaining why."

"You're so open, Luna. To have been through all that and still be okay to discuss it." Sarah complimented her, Luna was unsure of how to react at first. She thought for a moment, then replied, "It is my life. If I was quiet or untruthful, that wouldn't make it any less real."

Jim cleared his throat behind them. They both turned and looked at him.

"Oh! Um, whenever you're ready to go, Luna. I'm… We're ready." Jim said, that'd been his best sentence to her so far.

"And?" Sarah waited for the word that he'd found something.

"And I got this." There went the neon sign again, as he handed Luna a white dress, "For you, Luna."

"Thank you so much!" Luna said, making eye contact with him, causing his heart to jump. Off she went to try it on. When she came out in it, the white made her look all the more heavenly. Although adorable on her, the dress was short. Sarah shot a glance at Jim.

"It…. Uh… you look… uh… a lot better." He managed to get out.

Luna's face sort-of went into a sickish look, as she remembered how he'd first seen her, likewise so did he. Jim slapped his hand to his forehead, "UH! I mean… you looked nice… but with the dress it's um… better…?" Luna tilted her head to the side, a little unsure of what it was he was trying to say. He made a frustrated sound and quickly reworded everything in one simple sentence, "I think that you look… You look pretty no matter what you wear."

Luna and Jim exchanged brief smiles and admiring stares between their red faces.

"Well, it was so nice having you stay, Luna." Sarah said, breaking the silence. Hugging the girl, she added, "I hope that you'll come back and visit, even after you find your planet. And don't be so hard on yourself."

"Goodbye, Ms. Hawkins. And thank you so much." She smiled sweetly, nodded, and followed Jim and Morph out the door. As they walked, Jim was unsure of whether to stand next to her, behind her, or in front of her. Morph was checking the both of them out and got a sinister idea, he shape shifted into Jim and Luna dancing. Jim caught sight of it, grabbing Morph before Luna had the chance to see, he raised an eyebrow at him. Still uncomfortable about the walking situation, Jim put a hand on the back of his head, peeking at her over his arm. Fortunately, Luna didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable aura surrounding him. But, wait a second, her cheeks had turned a deep shade of pink, was she as uneasy as he was? Whispers began to abound among the townspeople on the crescent shaped port.

So that was it, people were staring at her, or was it them? Did they think that the two of them were together? Jim smiled at the thought of being assumed as hers, then shook his head back into reality, Delbert was wrong, James P. Hawkins was NOT going to get attached to this girl. Nope, he wouldn't get attached to her kind manner, elegant gestures, or any of that, not ever. She wanted to go home, and he wanted the spear of Corin. Finally they had reached the ship. To both of their relief.

"Welcome aboard the Legacy!" Delbert said enthusiastically.

"Delbert?! What in the world are you doing here?!" Jim exclaimed.

"I'm going with you, don't think that I trust you to find this place alone." Delbert was firm in his standing, "Come over here and meet my trusty crew, Jim!"

Jim heaved a sigh and went over to meet them, Morph following closely, as always.

"You too Luna!" Captain Delbert commanded. The excitement beamed through her deep eyes as she daintily wisped onto the ship.

"State your names and positions spacers!" Delbert was efficient as Captain of the Legacy. The crew began stating their last names in a straight lineup.

"Windsoarer. Deckmate." The first said, he looked very interesting with his ten tentacles.

"Swiftshape. Deckmate." The next stated, being tall and gangly, he towered at about nine foot five.

"Ebony. Navigations." The alien woman said, although a very odd looking dark blue alien, she was attractive in her own unique way.

"Colter. Weaponry." An alien man with an accent said, causing the name to sound more like 'Colta' than 'Colter.'

"Jimmy!!" A familiar voice shouted, "How ya doin'?!" Delbert glared at him, "Oh, uh. B.E.N.! NAVIGA-TIONS!!"

Jim laughed, "I know who you are, c'mere!" He hugged the old robot, "Great to see ya, B.E.N.!"

"Um… Jimmy, who's the girl?" He asked, glancing back at Luna.

"Luna!" Jim said, sounding suddenly proud, "Luna Blackstar from Utopia."

Luna did a little bit of a curtsy to B.E.N.

"Ah!" B.E.N. reacted, "Such manners… You have SUCH manners!! My fair lady!" He held her hand and bowed traditionally.

"As do you, bronze B.E.N." She said sweetly.

"Why thank you, you are… Too kind." B.E.N. had the dramatic tone in his voice, but, Jim grinned knowing that he meant every word of it, as he always did. Even with his mind, B.E.N. was still just as crazy. As Luna made fast friends with B.E.N. awed by his drama, Jim moved on to the last couple of people in the lineup.

"Hurl. The cook." He smiled, his teeth looking completely corroded. Jim cringed and willingly moved on to the last in the group.

"Who's this guy?" He asked, looking at the light green, short and plump fellow with four arms that was too nervous to speak.

"T-T-Tiny's the name, s-sir…" He replied, shyly, "I-I'm the… cabin boy…"

"Tiny… huh…" Jim said pondering the name, wondering what in the world provoked his mother to name him that.

"You'll be rooming with him." Delbert had already taken charge of the mission, "Miss Blackstar will be in her own cabin."

Luna had never been on a ship before. She looked around in amazement.

"So…" B.E.N. struck up a conversation with the astounded girl, "Are you going to be needing any accompaniment my lady?"

Luna smiled, "If you so wish to keep me company, I shall gladly accept, sir –"

"B.E.N." He finished for her, she giggled. Jim was secretly envying how B.E.N could just talk to her with such ease. But, took his attention away as he noticed Delbert was observing his every action.

"I bet you couldn't get that girl to sit within three feet of you this entire trip." Delbert whispered into Jim's ear, seizing the opportunity to tease Jim.

At first Jim took it as a total challenge, then, realized it for what it was. Delbert was trying to get to him, "I know what you're up to." Jim said.

"I'm not up to anything. I'm just stating a fact." Delbert said proudly. "Prepare for lift off!!" Delbert called behind himself.

"Hold onto something, Miss Blackstar!" B.E.N. instructed, making sure that he was plastered to the ship.

Morph scurried over to Luna, turning into a small white bow on her dress strap.

Of course, Delbert was right, Luna sat off in a corner, all on her own gripping a wooden post as the ship soared into the sky. The wind blew through her hair, looking like silk being blown in the wind. Jim climbed to the ship's highest point, really taking in the surroundings. The ship finally erupted out of the clouds and into space's atmosphere. It was absolutely beautiful.

Standing back on her feet, Luna gasped, "Wow. This is so beautiful." She said, astounded.

"Let me show you to your room, Miss Luna." B.E.N. said, walking down to the lower decks. Luna followed, still looking around amazed.

Jim watched her walk, enjoying her astonishment with everything. He remembered the first time he'd set foot on the Legacy. It was indeed an awesome experience for him.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Jim asked.

"Eh… well…." Delbert seemed uneasy to say.

"Delbert." Jim's tone was evident, "How long?"

"A week… or… so…" Delbert said, tugging at his collar, "Only with my astronomical guidance, of course."

"Oh, I see." Jim said, "Well, not a problem. Make due with what you've got, I guess!"

The ship began wandering to the far parts of space. Unknowing of the shadow that was in deep pursuit of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Space was far more vast than Jim remembered. The stars all twinkling in a special sort of way. Luna sat, feeling a little out of place. Jim glanced over at her and began to rub the back of his neck, straining his mind for the right thing to say.

"Um…" He began.

She looked over at him, those two big eyes so sweetly gazing upon him, "Yes?"

"Do you…" He stammered at first, "Have you ever seen the north star?"

"Not at all." She answered him.

Jim started to relax, "Well, uh, I can show you… if you want…"

"I would like that, Jim." She stood up and they both walked to the front of the ship, the wood creaking beneath their steps. Luna humbly held her head towards the ground, following behind him, clasping her hands in front.

The rest of the crew could hear him explaining to her the constellations and inner workings of space as best as he could get out, and she returned questions eagerly wanting to understand what he was explaining.

"He seems rather… Enthusiastic." Ebony said in her mono-serious voice to Colter.

"A-course he does." Colter said, nudging Ebony, "An' I would too if you'd be a little more –"

Ebony made sound of disgust and walked away. Colter sighed heavily.

A loud bell began to make a 'dong' sound, "SOUP'S UP!!" Chef Hurl shouted. Jim began to look a little queasy, he almost didn't want to eat. However, it'd been a rather long day, so he had to have something.

"You coming, Doc?" Jim asked Delbert.

"Oh, heavens no, I need to man this ship!" He said. Jim took it as he was trying to avoid dinner nicely.

At the dinner table, it was like one gigantic family. Loud, proud, and rowdy. Only, Jim sat across from the not-so-loud Luna. She kept her head down still, playing with the ends of her hair. Morph was joining in on the fun as well, keeping everyone stirred up. Hurl came out with a huge pot of something boiling. Everybody at the table was served the rather interesting looking soup, except Luna. A special plate was placed in front of her, looking gelatinous and colorful.

"A 'lil somethin' special fer the pretty lady." Hurl said, smiling that oh-so-gross smile.

"Oh, thank you." She said, unsure of what the stuff was, Jim gawked at the stuff as well, both of them examining the stuff thoroughly. Their eyes met as they peeked through the gelatin. Luna held her hand to her mouth as she giggled quietly.

"At least it's got color." Jim said, before laughing.

"Are ya goin' ta eat the stuff, er do I need ta shove it down yer yaps?!" Hurl shouted, becoming offended at everyone's silence. With that all of the crew reluctantly tasted it. If only the head Chef didn't look so grotesque, then maybe the food would seem a little more appetizing. Luna was playing with her gelatin, occasionally taking a bite or two.

"How's it taste?" Jim asked, with the soup stuffed in his mouth.

She sighed, "Tart, and yours?"

Jim shrugged, "Not bad." He swallowed the wad, "That's surprising, isn't it?"

She laughed again at Jim.

"I need a spoon." Ebony demanded.

"I'll share with ya…" Colter insisted.

"I think not." Ebony replied.

"Yer always avoidin' the fact that I care, are you afraid to admit to carin' back?" Colter announced.

"I do not fear, Mr. Colter." She sat up straight in her seat, "I am about the facts. And sharing a spoon does not mean you care for one another." She sipped on her soup.

"You're the only one here who thinks that!!" Colter yelled back.

The two of them began to have a heated conversation, yelling at each other, the occasional food being thrown, Chef Hurl trying to break up the fight. Jim and Luna laughed at the two of them fighting.

Shortly after, it was time for bed, Luna headed off to her own room, one of the largest on the ship. Collapsing on the bed, she was fast asleep. Jim and Tiny also headed to their bunks.

"Call me if you need me, Doc." Jim yelled back at a dozing off Delbert.

"Oh! Oh of course…" Delbert yawned. Jim laughed internally and continued down to the lower level of the ship.

As Jim tossed and turned, he was dreaming of Corin's spear. He was extremely excited about finding it, on top of the discovery of planet Utopia. Suddenly, through his rustling around in his sleep, he bumped something.

"Tiny?!" He said, half awake.

"I-I-I h-heard something, M-Mr. Hawkins…" He shivered, "C-c-c-could you go see what it is?"

Jim sighed heavily, "Fine, but get in your own bed!"

It was either very late at night or too early in the morning, in space, it was always hard to tell. Jim tucked his shirt in and scratched his head, dragging his hand down his face. He listened before exiting the room, there was a thump, the ship was rocking a little bit. He left the room, closing the door behind him. He observed a shadow stumbling down the hallway.

"Luna?" He whispered.

She turned around and looked at him, then fell down the stairs in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jim shouted, going after her.

"I'm fine!" She called from the bottom of the stairwell.

He ran over to her, helping her up, "Are you okay?" He grabbed her face, turning it from left to right and looked it over for any damage.

"Jim," She stated, "I said I was fine."

"OH." He quickly kept his hands to himself, "Right."

She smiled, but just as soon as she did that, the ship tipped quickly to the other side, Jim ran into Luna, unable to move for the moment. Something strange was going on. Then, he realized how close the two of them were, "Sorry…" He managed to say, trying to readjust himself so the situation wasn't so odd. Jim kept as much of a distance between the two of them as he could, putting his hands on the wall behind her, they both looked away from each other. Luna at the ground, and Jim at the ceiling. Luna's necklace began to glow a light green. However, the ship just tipped over further and the two of them were squashed together, staring at each other.

"S-Sir SIR!! Mr. Haw—" Tiny and Morph paused, looking at the two of them, "A-am I interrupting something?"

Jim looked from Luna back to Tiny, "Awkward." He said. The ship went upright, Jim and Luna looked away from each other, keeping a broad distance. Morph went over to Luna and greeted her as she pet his head.

"Mr. Hawkins! We're under attack by pirates!!" Tiny informed him.

"Luna, stay down here." Jim instructed her, "We can't afford them kidnapping you. Morph, you stay with her."

She nodded, Morph mock saluted him, "Jim," He turned to look at her, "Please be careful."

He smiled briefly at her concern and nodded. Tiny and Jim went to the main deck. The ship was, in fact under attack. A ship about the same size as the Legacy was next to them, creatures boarded the Legacy from the pitch black ship.

"Hey Doc!" Jim shouted over at Delbert, "When'd this happen?!"

"I-I fell asleep, Jim! I don't remember." He ducked a hit between explanations, "Next thing I knew, they were everywhere! Where is Miss Luna?!" He dodged another attempt at his life.

"She's in her room!" Jim shouted, clashing swords with one of the bigger creatures, "I told her to stay there! She'll be safer!"

"I only hope so!" Delbert said back. Everyone on the ship defended themselves, but they just kept on coming. The side of the Legacy was greatly damaged from a hyper canon that'd been shot at it.

Down in the lower level of the ship, Luna heard footsteps. She looked over at Morph, worried.

"Morph, someone's coming." She said with much worry, "Oh, what should we do?"

Morph motioned her over to hide beneath the bed. She did just so. Cringing as she listened to whoever it was bang down her door.

"Hello?" One of them called.

"Where are you? We know somebody's down here…" The other said. She remained as silent as possible. Worried, Morph formed into a white bow on the strap of her dress again.

Luna scooted further back under the bed, only to feel a cold hand grab the back of her head, " 'Ello, star-shine…"

Luna was bound and gagged, drug up to the top where Delbert and Jim, along with all the other crew members were bound as well. She was shoved to the ground, hands behind her. The Captain of the big black ship set foot on the Legacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jim refused to make eye contact with the Captain. He could hear his wooden leg hit the ground every so often as he came all the closer to them. Jim wondered what in the world was going to happen to them now. That is, until the Captain spoke.

"Jimbo?" He said, "What in th' name o Davy Jones Locker?! Release all of 'em!" The Captain demanded.

Now released, Jim ran over to the old, crusty fellow, "What have you been up to, old man?!" He smiled, hugging him.

"Stayin' out o trouble, like I sa—" Suddenly a voice cut in, sharp and womanly, "SILVER!"

"Aye…" Silver's hand went to his forehead.

"Who's that?" Jim asked.

"That just be me lady…" He explained, not seeming too enthusiastic about it, "But look atcha! Growin' up, and eh…" He leaned to whisper in Jim's ear, "Who might th' young lady be witcha?"

"That's Luna Blackstar…" They both looked over at her as she dusted off her dress, "We're taking her back to her planet… and I'm looking for the spear of Corin… she so happens to live where the spear is located…" Jim explained.

"Ah, I see. She be a very beautiful one… I'm surprised atcha Jimbo, why ain'tcha made a move on the girl?" Silver said. However, before they were able to continue the conversation a very angry black haired woman came stomping out of the galley on the black ship.

"What did I tell you about captives?!" She raised her voice, sending chills up everyone's spines.

"Aye, me sweet, I was catchin' up with Jimbo here." He said, patting Jim's back.

"Jim? You mean Jim Hawkins?" Her tone changed to a much nicer one, "So nice to finally meet you! Whenever Silver talks about you, it's as though you're his son. My name is Victoria."

"Nice to meet you, Victoria." Jim replied.

The woman's green eyes looked over at Luna, "And this fair young girl, who might you be?"

"I am Luna." She bowed her head.

"Very nice, very nice indeed." Victoria said, "Where are you from, Luna?"

"Utopia." She rose back up.

"The planet Utopia… hm, I thought as much. No lady I've ever seen is as fair as you." Victoria complimented her.

"Sorry about yer ship, Jimbo." Silver apologized, "We can stop at the nearest port to have 'er fixed up."

"How far out of the way is that?" Jim asked.

"Just a few miles up ahead's all. Possibly a day or two, we can tow yer ship alongside ours." Silver suggested.

"That would be a good idea." Jim replied.

"A good idea indeed!" Delbert said, outraged, "Us with pirates?! Amelia would be positively –"

"Now now," Silver motioned his hands calmly, "No need to be worked up over such things…"

"C'mon Doc," Jim said, "We need some help, and these guys are all we've got."

"Oh, very well then." Delbert said, defeated, "It is best we get back to bed, lest our internal clocks all become confused."

Everyone bid each other goodnight once more. Jim heard the thumping that Tiny kept complaining about, however, this could be just due to the fact that they were attached to Silver's ship. The next day came all too soon. There wasn't a moment that went by that Jim wasn't attached to Silver's side, asking him questions about where he'd been and what he'd been doing with his life.

"Jim?" Luna approached him, likely wanting to ask a question.

"Huh?" He looked over at her

"I need to ask –"

"Hold on Luna…" He stopped her mid sentence.

Jim became more and more involved in the story that Silver was telling, "Wow…" Jim said, listening intently. Luna held her head down and decided to wait until a further convenient time for Jim. Dinner would probably be the best time, he was usually relaxed and more open to listen to her.

Dinner time came and was served, it was a little later than usual, though, because twice the food had to be made for both of the ship's crew members. Jim and Luna sat across from each other, as always. Silver and Victoria sat in the seats next to them. Victoria fussing about how long it was taking and Silver burying his face in his hand because of her impatience. Silver leaned over to Jim, "I may have to abandon ship if this keeps up…" The two of them laughed.

"Jim, I need to tell you –" Luna began.

"Yeah, yeah," Jim said, "Tell me later." He'd put her off again.

With a heavy sigh, Luna picked at the plate in front of her. Feeling more than a little ignored, she decided to wander around the ship.

"Utopia doesn't exist, that's what they're all sayin'…" An eerie looking crew member from Silver's ship said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It isn't real, it was destroyed…. Either way, it doesn't exist…" He said.

"I cannot afford to believe that." Luna said, taking her stand on the matter. Only to shortly recognize that the crew member wasn't really all there in the first place, as he laughed maniacally and backed away from where they were standing.

Luna sighed and reflected on the moments that she was with her Father, how Jim was treating her now reminded her of just that. But, she knew she was likely to end up spending the rest of her life alone. She came into this situation believing that and that's where she was going to stay. Despite the fact that Jim had brought her hopes up and then dashed them down so easily. She wouldn't get upset… right?

Back in at the large dinner table, Jim began asking yet more questions, "So what do you know about Corin's spear?" He asked Silver.

"From my understandin', Corin was a nasty fellow, his species was about that of little Morphy's…" Silver began. Morph started morphing into the story as it was told.

"Wow, a shape shifter…" Jim thought out loud. Morph grinned, making a small sound of happiness.

Silver added, "He was wanderin' the galaxies, destroyin' homes and entire planets, in fact…" Morph became an entire planet, then blew it up.

"That is," Victoria cut in, "Until he met the Utopian people. There, it was said he fell in love with one of the royals…" Jim was completely submersed in the story, she continued, "A queen or a princess of some sort, most likely a princess. I think a couple of the queens died."

"What's the spear got to do with it, then?" Jim was confused.

"The spear was for the King of Utopia. He always went into battle with it." Victoria explained, "It was also said to have some sort of special power. I believe that you will find it pierced into Corin's very own heart." Morph turned into a beautiful spear.

"That's interesting, this bad guy, Corin, died and he had a thing for the princess. Wonder how that happened." Jim thought out loud some more.

"Simple," Victoria answered his thoughts, "The princess didn't love him. He was a murderous liar, and she felt that he would only use her to rule the entire planet. Whether or not he was really in love with her, he was power hungry, and that was what it would turn into. He begged and he pleaded with her to marry him, but, she would not. It is believed that he went crazy and destroyed most of the civilization on Utopia, Luna may be the last survivor for all we know…"

Jim huffed a breath with all of these thoughts on his mind, finally realizing something, "Where's Luna? She had something she was going to tell me."

The three of them looked around the room, unable to find her.

"Morph!" Jim called him over, "Go down to her room and let me know if she's there, okay?"

Morph nodded and went down to Luna's room. Searching the rest of the ship, she was absolutely nowhere to be found. Morph returned with a satisfied look, informing Jim that Luna was asleep.

"Hey, Ebony…" Jim said, "How close are we to the nearest spaceport?"

"Not too much longer, Sir Hawkins." She informed him, manning the ship, "I suggest you get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The spaceport they were headed towards was now visible to the eye. It was a light yellow color, glowing and in the shape of an oval, a couple of rings surrounding it. Not a single one of the crew members was able to sleep at the moment. The excitement was too much.

"Wait just one moment!" Ebony exclaimed, "We're headed right into a void!!"

The artificial gravity began to disperse, everyone began to float.

"We don't have enough life lines!!" Jim shouted, tying off the last few of the crew members, "If you aren't wearing one, grab onto something or get under something stable!!"

"Mr. Doppler!" Ebony shouted, "I need some assistance!"

Delbert was holding himself down under a door frame, he was one that wasn't able to have a life line, "I'm sorry, Ms. Ebony, but I can't really avail myself at the moment!"

This particular void had a much stronger pull than any of them remembered from past adventures.

"We're going in! I'm sorry Mr. Hawkins!!" Ebony shouted, still trying her hardest to pull up, "I can't bring us up!"

The ship was headed for certain doom, they were all going to die in that black hole, never to be found by anyone. Luna would never get home, Jim would never find the spear of Corin. That is, until a sheer and hazy aura surrounded the ship, everyone stopped floating and sunk back down to the main deck. It was an awe-inspiring sight as they were carried across the large black void safely. Once they were several feet away from it, the aura flickered a couple of times and digressed.

"You did it!" Most everyone shouted for Ebony.

"You're amazin' me sweet." Colter said, "And that's why I love ya."

Ebony ignored the compliment and said as she brought herself out of a state of shock, "I'm not sure of what that was, but it seemed to have gotten us through. Mr. Hawkins, I certainly hope you are ready to land soon."

Jim smiled, of course he was ready to land. However, he was a little disturbed that he hadn't seen Luna lately, not even during the entire black hole scare. Jim was going to go check up on her, but he soon realized that someone had beat him to it. He could hear B.E.N. tap on her door, "Excuse me Luna, but I just want to know if you're alright… Ms. Luna?"

"Please do not request me right now." B.E.N. heard her say faintly.

Luna was definitely in her room, but, she didn't come out and she wasn't up for visitors, obviously. It was only moments after sincerely thinking on the matter that Jim realized what was wrong, he had been ignoring her, and with her past relationships in the family, it had cut her open.

"Oh, great." Sarcasm was obvious in Jim's voice. To his surprise, Luna came out of the lower level of the ship, she looked absolutely worn out with a blanket wrapped around her, only to sit far away from everyone and stare out into space.

"Thar she is!" Silver said, trying to get a smile out of her.

"My lady, Luna… how are you feeling this fine day in space?" B.E.N. asked her, there was no response to follow. B.E.N. looked a little sad looking at the expression on her face.

Jim opened his mouth to say something, winding up not saying a word, feeling he'd just mess things up further between them, she looked up at Jim as he looked away. It was at that exact moment in time that Luna began to cry silently, no matter how a person cries, however, you can always tell. All eyes went between Jim and Luna. Jim looked out at everyone motioning his hands at Luna, Jim had no clue of how to handle this.

"I-I-I, uh," Tiny began, "I need to go make my bed…"

Several "Me too's" followed Tiny's lame excuse to exit.

"I should probably power off for awhile, Jimmy…" B.E.N. had also made an excuse.

Delbert cleared his throat and added to the pile of excuses, with a yawn added, looking at the non-existent watch on his wrist, "I must be going off to look over some details on that map, Jim."

It had dwindled down to Jim, Silver, and a crying Luna. Silver tugged at his shirt collar and at first tried to ignore the small sniffles coming from the dainty girl. But, much like Jim, couldn't avoid what was right in front of him.

"Well, I'd love to be stayin' witcha Jimbo… but, me lady told me I had to go adjust the, eh…" Silver searched for a good reason, "Windowsill…."

Jim tilted his head back, slapping his hand to his face. He had a hard time when his own Mother cried, and he wasn't the touchy-feely type either. Everyone had left him, everyone thought he did something. Even Jim himself was beginning to wonder what it was he did. He started to pace in a short line, slowly, rubbing the back of his head and neck.

"Jim…" Luna said quietly, able to come out of her upset state.

"Um… yeah?" He said back, surprised.

"I am so sorry!" Luna let out.

"What? Why?" Jim was puzzled at her.

"I am jealous of you! Of your relationship with Mr. Silver. I never had the chance to be so close to any of my relatives! Especially not my Father, and to see you have someone who can sort-of be that to you, I –"

"Whoa, wait a second." Jim stopped her, "He isn't my Dad, Luna. He's just a friend I haven't seen for a very long time." Luna hugged him just as he gestured his arms upward, burying her face into his shoulder, causing Jim to freeze up and hold his breath. He looked left and right, and back down at Luna. He let out the trapped breath and relaxed, hugging her back.

"I'm here for you." Jim finally said.

Jim sat on the ground, casually sprawled as he always did, allowing Luna to lean her head back on his stomach, he hardly could tell she was there from the way she so sweetly kept her distance, only allowing the back of her head to ever so slightly touch him. Just before she drifted off, he could faintly hear her say, "Thank you… Jim…"

"Sleep tight, Luna." Jim said, looking up at the light that was just turned on inside one of the rooms.

Delbert and Morph entered back onto the main deck, Jim shot a cocky look over at Doppler, raising one of his eyebrows, a smirk slapped across his face. So there, Delbert, he did get her to sit more than next to him, she was right on him! Morph gave Jim a curious glance. Delbert rolled his eyes and laughed to himself while exiting the area, the plan had worked, it was happening. Luna pulled up her blanket in her sleep.

Some time wore on and Jim had fallen asleep as well. He moved up on top of a short wooden barrel, resting his right cheek on top of her head. It was an adorable scene as the two of them slept. Jim's eyes cracked open, they had almost arrived at the spaceport, he looked down at Luna's head, pulling his head up, blinking a couple of times to awaken. He picked her up, carrying her off to bed. As he tucked her in he brushed her bangs back from her face and lightly ran his fingers across her cheek and lips, smiling at the serene expression on her face. He felt her breathe out.

"So, um-uh… JIMMY, we've arrived." B.E.N. said behind him, Jim jumped.

"Oh, right. She… fell asleep." Jim acted as if he was trying to explain himself, "So, um… let's go back up to the top and… see what's going on… eh heh…" Jim smiled uncomfortably and went up to the main deck.

It had happened, Jim was attached.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Up on the main deck, Delbert and Silver were discussing the ship situation with the technician, of whom looked less than thrilled about it. He hardly paid attention to what was being said. Jim listened in on the conversation as he approached them, Morph floating eagerly next to him as always.

"Uh-huh, yeah…" The technician nodded, taking horrible notes while looking over the Legacy's damage.

"And ya see, we're really in a bit of a rush." Silver explained, as nice as a pirate captain could be, "So, if ya could speed things along…"

"Yeah, sure… we can have it ready here in an hour or –" He began.

"Hey! Steve!!" Another technician called over, "Get over here!!"

"Sorry," Steve said, "I need be gettin' back to work."

"So, we'll be here for awhile, then?" Jim chimed in.

"I'm afraid so, Jim." Delbert answered, still watching the technicians closely. They seemed to know what they were doing, although they acted a little strange. Luna came up from her room, looking well-rested. Enthusiastically, Jim's eyes lit up and a huge smile came across his face, "Hey! HEY LUNA!!" He waved her over; he lifted up his head, straining his neck to look at her. Jim met Luna half-way as she walked over to them, smiling back. She sweetly waved at Delbert and Silver, they waved back, astounded at Jim's attitude. Delbert and Silver's faces dropped looking between each other, observing the great mood Jim seemed to be in. They listened to Jim and Luna's conversation as best they could.

"Is this it? Am I home?" Luna asked, looking around.

"No, not yet, but don't worry about it!" Jim replied, "We'll get there."

Luna smiled in an introverted way, Jim watched her curiously as she took off the necklace she'd been wearing all along, she held his hand, placing the necklace into his palm, "Here, I want you to have this." She said, Jim's mouth had unconsciously opened a bit, she explained, "It glows green whenever there is trouble. My… Father gave it to me a long time ago."

"I couldn't take this from you Luna!" Jim said, trying to give it back.

"Please…" She pushed his arms back gently to himself, "I… I want you to have it, Jim."

A lingering stare began between them, Luna broke it off and started walking away.

"Luna," Jim said, she stopped and turned back around.

"Yes?" She said.

"…Thanks…" He finished. As Luna turned back around to walk away he slowly looked from her down to the necklace in his hands, gripping it tightly. Jim smiled deeply.

"Ah saw that…" Silver said, nudging him in the gut.

"What? What? You saw what?" Jim's fingers quickly covered the necklace, holding it closely to him.

Delbert couldn't resist the moment, "That lovely little 'gift' she gave you, your enthusiasm, and the silly grin slapped across your face."

"Pffff…" Jim was irritated with them, "Whatever…" He walked off to be alone for awhile.

"Oh whatever indeed." Delbert said, "I think you're –"

"What's going on?" Victoria asked Silver.

"Don't worry yer pretty 'lil head o'er such things, me sweet." Silver said.

"How long is this little side stop going to take?" She asked further.

"An hour or so they say." Delbert pushed his glasses up, although they weren't sliding down his nose.

"And you trust these guys?" Victoria checked out the two as they laughed like a couple of idiots.

Once the Legacy was fixed, along with Silver's ship, the Marauder, due to Silver's superstition about a repair not holding up overnight, both crews had to stay on that planet a night more before they were able to leave it.

"If it was fixed in vain, the night will show it's fraud." Silver would say.

The technicians handed Delbert the bill.

"So," One of them asked Delbert, raising his eyebrow suspiciously, "Who's the 'lil golden girl with you?"

"Yeah..." The other agreed.

"Luna." Delbert answered.

"Interesting..." One said, "Very interesting..."

However, once on both ships, it was well noted that Jim had been in his own world for quite some time now. He'd stand at the edge of the ship and stare out into space. Soon, he became a spectacle to the crew members, a small group gathered behind him.

"What's his problem?" Victoria asked, followed by many shrugs from the crew members, she added with a light sigh, "If anyone needs me, you can find me in kitchen…"

"AYE!!" Swiftshape shouted, "What be yer problem sonny?!"

There was no answer from Jim, he just stood there, blinking his dazed eyes a couple of slow times. The crew member became angered with him for not responding promptly and let him know about it.

"I SAID… WHAT BE YER PROBLEM??" He shouted all the louder.

Jim only returned with a sigh, Morph looked at him making a cuckoo sign. Even then, Morph became concerned, turning into a hand and waving it in front of Jim's face. With still no response. It was very unlike Jim to get so caught up in his own world.

"YEEEAARRRR!!" Swiftshape finally shouted all of his frustration directly into Jim's ear. Jim jumped and turned a deathly pale shade.

"What the heck was that for?!" Jim said, offended.

"Oh, maybe because yer bein'… SO HORMONALLY CHALLENGED!!" He shouted back, causing the crowd behind Jim to disperse from fear. Short tempered Swiftshape decided to drop it and walk away shortly after.

"Pff, yeah… whatever…" Jim mumbled, "Hormonally challenged…" He turned his attention back outside the Legacy into space. Morph watched his expression closely.

"Jimbo?" Silver came over to talk with him, "There somethin' on yer mind?"

"Um, no, not really." Jim answered, likely he was oblivious to his own thoughts.

"Okay then…" Silver rubbed the back of his neck, "Just… aye…" He was at a loss for words, as often as Jim was.

Luna flitted about, twirling around the ship, perhaps humming to herself in an extra special mood.

"Say, there…" B.E.N. said to her, "You're awfully happy Miss Luna."

"Hm? Oh yes…" Her answer was wispy.

"Jimmy's a nice guy…" He suggested.

"He certainly is." She said back.

"You like Jimmy, don'tcha?" The rusty robot wasn't about to mince words with the girl. She thought for a moment, was that what it was? It seemed so. All of this time, she latched herself onto Jim and was entirely unaware of it. _Could I be any more stupid?_, she thought. B.E.N. smiled in that crazy way and bid her, "I'll leave you to that thought…" He said with a bow and an exit. Luna sat down, her own mind overwhelming her with the evidence of her attachment that slowly but surely had occurred. Things can happen so, so fast.

Just as the night came swiftly and Jim was determined to find out what the thumping was that went on in the middle of the night. He heard it once, Tiny shivered, holding the blanket up to his face.

"Wait for it…" Jim said. He heard it twice more, "I'm goin' in." He looked over at Morph, who had created an army hat for himself.

"B-b-b-be careful, M-Mr. H-Hawkins…." Tiny advised, pulling the covers over his head.

Jim crept down the hall of the lower level of the Legacy. He kept his pace slow and right along the wall. He heard the floorboards creaking up top. He followed his ears, listening to the creaky floorboards beneath someone's feet. Whoever, or whatever it was, was certainly trying to keep to themselves through their midnight walk. Jim peeked a corner, looking at the very highest point of the ship at the front. Morph laid on his shoulder, peeking with him. The both of them looked at each other and back out, unable to believe what they were seeing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was Luna, was she sleepwalking? Apparently not. Luna made her way to the front of the ship, Jim curiously watched her. She stuck her hands out in front of her, as though she was feeling the depth of the air. Once satisfied, Luna turned around and held her arms out to her sides. As if in a dream, she closed her eyes and began to fall backwards.

"Luna wait!!" Jim yelled, figuring she was going to commit suicide, she did not hear him. He bent over the side of the ship to see what'd happened to her, a large gust of wind blew through his hair. Luna's freefall had turned into something much, much more. She soared through the night sky, with two colorful, spirit-like wings that spanned from her back.

Luna did loops and rolls a number of times, a certain look of freedom had befallen her face. Jim watched, completely astounded at the sight.

"What's all the shouting for Jim?" Delbert asked with a yawn, scratching his side, Jim didn't respond. He soon noticed why Jim hadn't said anything back, "Oh! Oh my!! This is remarkable!"

"What be the problem?" Silver came to follow. Very soon, half of the crew was up and watching what was going on.

"It can't be…" Victoria mumbled.

The flight of Luna, however, didn't last very long. As she came back to land, she saw that Jim and the others had been watching her. Her wings vanished as she landed, she rubbed her left wrist nervously, "I should have said something sooner…" She stated.

"That was… !" Jim began, he didn't know what to say.

"Your majesty." Victoria bowed respectfully.

"Please! You do not need to –" Luna began.

"To think, we had the Utopian Princess with us the entire time!!" Delbert said, also bowing. Luna was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable with all of the fuss over what she was. Jim was getting irritated, if it wasn't for him, no one would've ever known as it is.

"Wait a second, how do you guys know that she's the Princess? Why didn't you know earlier?" Jim asked.

"The wings." Victoria answered him, "Any royal from Utopia has wings, the bigger the wings are, the closer they are to the throne. Considering her wings are the biggest I've ever seen, then she certainly is the Princess."

One of the mechanics that'd been working on the Legacy earlier came aboard, uninvited, "So, ye found the Princess, did ye?" He leaned against the side of the ship, "Aye… we've been lookin' fer her fer a long, long time."

"What?" Sounded throughout the Legacy.

"This here planet be Utopia." He explained, "Sure, we're a little short on population these days, but, we've been waitin' fer the Princess to show up."

"Why the Princess?" Jim asked, "Why not any of the other royals?"

"Because, she's the only one left alive!" He said, "Other than… well, us."

Jim was looking for a loophole in the situation, on top of acting like a smart-aleck, "Why can't you guys just rule yourselves?"

"Eh…" The guy started, "Well… we knew she was alive, so, to take the throne would be pure MUTINY. So, if we may take her and crown her… would it be alright?"

"I do not want to go alone." Luna said, hoping Jim would come with her.

"I'll accompany you, your highness." Delbert said, more than willing to go.

"Then it be settled!" The mechanic said, "Both of ye come with us, we shall bring her back for a goodbye before ye are to be leavin' her with us."

Luna bid them goodbye for the time being, Delbert was excited at being able to witness the event of her reuniting with the crown. Jim was angry. In a way, he'd hoped they'd never find the planet and would be able to return to Montresser, then someday he'd be able to confess himself to Luna, of which seemed like the worst thing in the world to do at the moment. A dark shadow veiled his eyes, he was mad and crossed his arms, leaning on a nearby wall.

"Eh, Jimbo?" Silver said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" The anger in his voice was obvious. Jim kept his glaring gaze out in space, clinching his teeth, not even looking over at Silver.

"Why don't ye just tell 'er?" Silver suggested, his robotic hand flinching.

"Tell her what?" Jim asked, "There's nothing to tell."

"Except how you feel." Silver stated.

Jim sighed, "I found my path, and that path doesn't lead down the narrow road of royals." He added, "She wants to stay here, that's that. I want to find that spear and then I want to go home."

"Do ye, want 'er to stay here, Jimbo, spear or not?" Silver asked.

Jim sighed, he was slowly softening his face.

"Just say something, 'twould be better than sayin' nothin' at all." Silver said, "Why I remember when I first told Victoria how I felt about 'er… I thought, 'Who could love an old cyborg?' And she did. The lass loves ya, Jimbo."

"You think?" Jim asked, finally looking over at him.

Silver nodded, "I know. No lassie looks at you the way she does and denies it." They were both quiet for a moment or so, "She has to make a choice when ye tell 'er. This planet to rule or to return with you. I'll leave ye to think it over."

"I'll tell her when she comes back." Jim said, to Silver's surprise. Silver smiled over his shoulder at Jim, then to both of their surprises, Delbert announced Princess Luna's presence on the Legacy. She stepped aboard, she had on a beautiful long, fluffy white dress. She looked angelic in a sense. The gold crown with its many jewels and pearls atop the crown were beautiful. Jim was lost in the vision for a moment, then he remembered what he just said. He gulped, sinking low, Jim wasn't ready for this. He started to walk away and Silver grabbed him by the shoulder.

Jim huffed and ran his hand through his hair, he knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to do it.

"Uh," He cleared his throat, walking next to Luna, "Prin-" His voice cracked, "Princess, I would like to talk to you about something."

She looked at him with great concern, "It's Luna, Jim."

"Right… will you go for a walk with me?" He asked.

Luna nodded and the both of them headed off the ship to go for a walk in the forest just outside of town. It was now or never, Jim would never have another opportunity to talk to her like this. Jim only hoped he would be able to tell her.


	9. To the Readers

**ATTENTION! **

_A brief note to all readers_

Hi there! I'd just like to thank all the readers, especially swiftwings13 and whitecrowdown. It's appreciate more than you know that you like the story so much! I give you a big huge THANKS!! And a basket full of your favorite something or other...

There are a few issues I'd like to take the time and address about the story, though. Please don't take the following personally, but pay attention to it.

Firstly, about Silver's speech, it is just putting emphasis on the fact that it's pirate-like, whether or not he actually said "ye" (or anything of the like) should be completely irrelevant. I'd also like to address the issue some may have with Luna, whether it be looks, personality, WHATEVER it is. If you don't have anything constructive to say about this character, DO NOT comment on it in the reviews, you either like her or you don't. I understand she may not have the most open personality or be some in-your-face type, but hey, a majority of people don't and aren't. If you bothered to read in my bio about the story, you'd understand why I set things up the way they are. However, I greatly appreciate the comments, I'm not trying to be rude, but being a very black and white individual PLEASE don't ride the fence in the review.

Although it is suggested that the author doesn't write comments, I feel this is necessary for the time being. As far as updates go, it may be awhile before I am able to update this sequel again.

Thank you for reading.

BadPHAT08


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Jim twiddled his fingers in a finicky manner, he'd drug along his solar board just in case there was a need to use it. Luna held her hand up in a dainty manner, her fingers curling in slightly. The light was perfect for the moment, and Jim knew it. Nothing was there holding him back, so why couldn't he say it? Jim rubbed the back of his neck glancing at her gold crown, a crease forming between his eyebrows, all of the jewels on the crown sparkling. All he could really do was smile and recall what he'd said to Silver about it...

"I found my path in life, and that path doesn't go down the narrow road of royals..."

That statement couldn't have proved truer than it was at this very moment. As he opened his mouth to finally address the issue, Luna looked over and up at him. Red painted his cheeks and nose. Jim was horribly nervous. He smiled, feeling Luna's warm smile as she stared at him. He looked away, pressing his lips together, his mind ached. He couldn't do it, this was pointless. Jim kept quiet, but could still feel her deep eyes on him. Unknowing to them, Morph had followed the two of them into the forest, he watched them anxiously anticipating their every move.

"Jim?" She broke the barrier between them.

"Hm?" He looked down at her, over his arm that was still coiled around his neck.

"Why do you look so upset?" She asked.

"Me? Upset?" Jim asked, "I'm not upset..." The tone in his voice told otherwise as he walked a few steps ahead of her, unable to make eye contact.

"Then why do you sound so upset? Have I done something to --" She began.

"Luna will you just stop?! I'M FINE!!" He unexpectedly shouted at her. Jim refused to let himself look into her eyes that were beginning to brim with tears. That was the final straw, Jim decided that it'd just be best if Luna stayed on her home planet, Utopia. She had her people to rule and her Kingdom to rebuild, Jim felt that he'd only get in the way. But mostly, Jim was angry, he was angry with himself that he had to get attached to her, that he had to be in love with her.

"J-Jim I..." She said, her wings began to fade as the rain started to pour down.

"Just go rule your stupid planet already, that is why we're here." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree with his back to Luna.

"You're breaking my heart, Jim." Luna said, her tears mixed with the rain.

"Yeah, well... mines already broken." Jim said.

"I love you, Jim..." She said, "Do you love me?"

Firstly, Jim didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected that from her. But, then reality settled in, he was determined to leave her here, love or not. He didn't deserve her. Now, James Pleiades Hawkins had totally forgotten about the spear, he just wanted to leave this place and forget that he'd ever met Luna. He couldn't answer her back, he wouldn't answer her back.

"Jim, just say something... please..." She pleaded.

_**(start song)**_

_**Band: Skillet**_

_**Album: Comatose**_

_**Song: Say Goodbye**_

"Just..." He finally replied, without a glance back at her, he sat his solar board on the ground, "Just do whatever you want!! What do I care..." Morph's face fell with great sadness.

He'd left Luna in the rain, of which was now worse then it was a few minutes ago. Luna tossed her crown to the ground and sat inside of a hollow tree, the water droplets still somehow making their way down into the trunk. Her wings were completely faded away. She buried her face into her legs, sitting in a slump. Morph stayed with her, although she was unaware of it. Jim had taken off on his solar board, it was moving slow due to the lack of sunlight. When he felt that he'd gotten far away enough from Luna, he stopped and hopped off of it. Walking over to a nearby lake, Jim skipped some rocks across it. He looked at his reflection briefly and saw Luna rather than himself. He smacked the water lightly. Feeling horrible for Luna, Morph formed into a small umbrella for her, blocking some of the droplets, she was still unaware that he was there. Luna got up and walked outside of the hollow tree. Angrily, Jim stomped back onto the Legacy.

Silver watched as Jim jerked the necklace Luna had given him off of his neck, breaking the chain. Jim stared at it and Silver walked over to him.

"How did it go?" Silver asked.

"Shut up." Jim said blatantly.

"Hey now!" Silver placed his hands on his hips, "Don't think ya can come here an' be talkin' ta me like that!"

Jim sighed, he knew he was wrong for acting so disrespectful.

"What did the lass say to ye?" Silver asked.

Jim knew it would be foolish to not say anything, "Exactly what I wanted to hear..."

"Then ya ought ta be happy Jimbo!" Silver exclaimed in a jolly voice.

"I yelled at her." Jim said, Silver's face dropped.

"Aye... that could be a problem..." Silver said.

"Yeah, well... it's too late now..." Jim was at a loss for what to think, he felt so empty.

Silver thought for a moment, and used an illustration, "What do ye think would be worse, Jimbo... having never said somethin' or sayin' the wrong thing?"

"That's a stupid question..." Jim said.

"Think about it son!" Silver put his cyborg hand on Jim's back.

Jim thought for a few moments more, "I guess if you said the wrong thing you could always take it back. But if you never said anything at all, then you could've lost the very moment to say something at all."

Silver looked a little mind boggled at Jim's explanation, "Aye... even I didn't quite know how to answer that..." He laughed heartily, "Go tell her, Jimbo."

Jim smiled with hope in his big round eyes. With a nod, he left the Legacy once more to go find Luna.

"Mr. Hawkins." One of the crew members approached him off of the ship, "We've located the spear... and something else you should see."

"Really?" Jim had almost totally forgotten about it.

"Do you want to see it?"

"Not now!" Jim said, walking away, "I need to take care of something a lot more important!!"

Within mere moments after Jim left, Luna just as soon set foot on ship.

"Miss Luna!" Silver was glad that she'd returned, however, she had a very serious look on her face.

"I have come to say goodbye, Captain Silver." Luna said.

"What?!" Silver exclaimed, "B-but..." He tried to stall her, "Jimbo isn't here yet a-an' the other crew members they'll want to --"

"It is just as well they don't..." Luna stated, the serious look becoming permanent, "No one likes goodbyes and, honestly, I don't think that I will be missed so much. I bid you and the rest of the crew goodbye." With a nod of her head, Luna walked off the Legacy. Silver's mouth dropped open, how was he going to tell Jim?


	11. Secrets

**Secrets (Chapter 9 1/2)**

Jim ran as fast as he could back off of the Legacy. The mud splashing up his legs, dirtying his pants. Determined, decided, and lovelorn, Jim was finally going to do it, he'd found the one. The one that he wanted to spend the rest of his being with. He was very unaware that he was being watched by forces unknown. . .

"That's it, boy... run as fast as you can... you've brought her back to me." The strange creatures awkward sentence trailed off into the night, along with his raspy voice.

One of the mechanics, Steve, who'd been working on the Legacy earlier, approached him, "When do you want us to take her?"

"YOU!!" The creature shouted, "YOU won't be taking her ANYWHERE!!" It's fangs were inches from Steve's eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes... s-s-s-s-sir..." Steve backed down to the ground, trying not to wince.

"Just deal with the boy..." He ordered him, taking his fangs out of Steve's face and morphing back into a fellow mechanic.

"Yes, Master Corin, sir..." Steve nodded and left to go after Jim.

**Back on the Legacy...**

Luna had left the ship as well after bidding everyone goodbye. She stepped backwards, watching the ship until she was a distance away from it.

"So, what was it that 'ol Jimbo needed to see?" Silver asked.

"The spear was pierced into Corin's heart..." Ebony said, "Well, when we found the spear, no skeleton or shred of Corin was found."

"That means..." Victoria stepped in.

Ebony nodded in agreement, "He's alive and well..."

"And that Luna was his Princess... His Princess that didn't love him." Victoria added.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Ten**

Luna heard a voice echoing through a nearby cave, she questioned it lightly, "Hello?" She said. Morph followed her.

"Luna?!" It was Jim's voice.

"Jim?" She asked, she briskly followed his echoes.

"I'm in here Luna!" He said.

She walked into the cave, her mind firmly fixed on a vision of him. Knowing how he'd never really meant to say such nasty things to her. Luna hurried inside of the cave, Morph hurried in behind her, quickly finding a spot to hide. She went inside and there stood Jim in a very nice suit. However, Morph didn't hurry over to him. Something wasn't right. Luna ran over to Jim, embracing him tightly.

"I'm so glad you came back!" She said.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly forget you..." He said, holding her all the more tightly, "...My sweetest."

"...What?" She then realized what was going on. Trying to shove herself away from him, only to fail. Jim's appearance faded into that horrible creature from so many years ago.

"We're going to have some fun." He said in his normal voice, shortly switching back to Jim's voice, "My love." He laughed hysterically at his abilities. Morph had slipped out of the cave in pursuit of the real Jim, of whom was having problems of his own.

Jim was cornered, Corin's group of baddies were getting ready to tie him up and kill him. Morph rushed over and the two of them fought a difficult battle. Ducking and dodging the shots taken at them both. Finally, help was on the way, Silver and crew made their way to the battle, turning it into somewhat of a war.

"GO Laddie!" Silver yelled over to Jim, "She needs ya!"

Jim nodded once and ran off again, Morph on his shoulder.

The two of them found the cave which Luna was tricked into. Morph held Jim back from just rushing into things, so they sat behind a convenient hiding place and listened.

"You thought I wouldn't hold true to my promise, sweetest?" He viciously whispered, "You thought I'd actually let your puny little planet exhist?"

"Why...?" She asked, as he squeezed the life out of her.

"I was able to make this planet a cheap recreation of that putrid Utopia of yours!! You will be mine, or that boy of yours... will die." He demanded, stroking her face with one of his many tentacles.

"So kill me then!!" Jim said, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Very well.... I accept." Corin laughed.

"Don't...." Luna managed to get out before falling unconcious from being squeezed so tightly.

Corin's attacks were fast and dark inside the cave, Morph provided some light for Jim by glowing. Jim had hopped onto his solar surfboard. Corin towered above him, so all he could do was fly around his head making small hits on him here and there. Corin became tired of playing with him, knocking the board from beneath Jim, he fell to the ground. Corin laughing all the while. Providing a shield for Jim, Morph then got an idea as Jim ran for cover. Morph turned himself into a sharp object, piercing the hand that Luna so happened to be in. Corin scowled and dropped her. Jim ran to her and the two of them hid together.

Morph continued to be the one putting up the fight as Luna came to.

"You stupid little brat!!" Corin screamed at Morph, swatting at him. Unfortunately for Morph, he let down his guard for just a moment, only to be absorbed into Corin.

"Jim?" Luna asked, awakening. She could see the long tentacle-like arm wrapping around Jim's body, he smiled at her, tears in his eyes.

"I love you." He said, only to be pulled away immediately after.

"Wait!!" Luna yelled after him. There she lay, helplessly. She looked frantically around the room for something, anything to help her. That's when she saw it, the spear. Picking up the bottom of her full dress, she ran to the spear, picking it up.

"_For those you love and hold so dear_," She recited, the spear began to glow, "_In this Utopia, I shall hold the spear_."

Tossing the spear, with nothing but hope it penetrated deeply into his heart.

*NOTE TO THE READERS: Sorry I've been gone for awhile! ^^; But, I hope this is as good as you'd hoped for, and I appologize for the LONG wait. Yes, I will definitely be writing a few more chapters to follow this one. PLEASE PLEASE review. Thank you.*


End file.
